Guardian Angel
by MTGlass
Summary: The crazy setting of East Hampton Hospital has now become a place of depression: Mac is about to die, Statham and Joanna are Statham and Joanna, Sue White’s Boyfriend cheated on her and Guy is being nice? Will things change or stay the same?
1. The Depression Cases of Boyce and Martin

Guardian Angel

-Placed after the special episode- The crazy setting of East Hampton Hospital has now become a place of depression. Mac is about to die, Statham and Joanna are now in emergency with hypothermia, Sue White's Boyfriend cheated on her and Guy is…. being nice? Can someone change this or will things stay depressing?

Chapter one: Boring intro… The Depression cases of Boyce and Martin

Two spaces in the hospital car park were unfilled: One with the tidy letters "Head of Human Resources" and the other seated tightly by the rubbish bin down the road. These parking spots were the spaces of Joanna Clore and Alan Statham who added to the craziness of the hospital.

But that no longer was the case.

Alan and Joanna were now getting there work ride…by Ambulance. An old man on a fishing boat found them unconscious and naked in the sea. It wasn't the prettiest site as you could imagine. But none the less no matter how much they tried to run away…they were back in an ambulance getting a free ride to work… and got away with 4 murders!

Anyway…they were still unconscious when they reached the place they avoided each other every morning and were taken out in stretchers. Boyce who was out having a morning smoke saw the two familiar faces and started running after them into the hospital. The hospital now didn't have its morning sunshine glowing in… it looked like any other hospital: Sick people, boring doctors and sadness everywhere. Boyce became a good student and was about to go higher into the ranks…But wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Statham and waited for him to come into his crappy parking space every day. And now he had come back… Boyce was happy, simply happy.

His heart sank when he way pushed away from the stretcher for the billionth time and left in the middle of the entranceway. Maybe it wasn't him? He thought but shook his head: He recognised that moustache anywhere. And walked back to his friend and continued to smoke, Thinking about it through every puff.

"Let go Martin" came a calm voice

"No!"

Martin Deer was now clinging onto Mac, tears coming down his face. Caroline was beside him trying to talk him off.

"We are just going into theatre. He is going to come back out you know."

"Do you promise he won't die in there?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure herself.

"I promise Martin"

Martin loosened his grip and began wipe his tears. The only person (except Caroline of course) who stood up for him… was just going to die like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all he thought as Caroline handed him a tissue and walked away. This left Mac and Caroline Macartney walking to the theatre alone. Mac was very happy with Caroline even though they only had 2 days honeymoon and it seemed that she was happy too. The thing that puzzled both of them was Guy. He LOOKED happy-ish but you were never sure with him. He always said rude comments and tried to hook-up girls but now Guy was being….nice. He worked, he talked and he comforted people in major depression (except Martin who he still avoided). This was playing in Caroline's mind and decided it was best to talk.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?" he said suddenly. He was thinking the same thing

"What's up with Guy?"

"I have no idea…I think all this…" he always tried to avoid what was going to happen to him. He flinched at the thought.

"…has gotten to his nicer side" he finished as Guy rushed past them screaming with a letter in his hand.

"What the hell?"


	2. The Depression cases of Sue and Guy

Guardian Angel- Chapter two: The Depression cases of Sue White and Guy

A bone-chilling scream could be heard along the dark corridors of East Hampton Hospital: A girlish scream, a _Half-Swiss _scream. The "owner" of that scream was heading towards the office of Staff-Liaison officer Sue White.

Guy ran clutching his letter towards Sue White's door. As soon as he reached it, a piece of scribbled paper greeted him saying: F OFF! Guy was taken back but decided to enter anyways. _That mad Scotch cant stop Guy Secretan_ he thought.

The room was dark and cold. The once vibrant Sue was now slumped in her chair with her head face down on the desk. On the desk were piled many cups of tea still not drunken and floor was covered in smashed glass. In a corner was a picture of her boyfriend. Guy stepped over the glass and looked at the woman's hair.

_The bugger must have dumped her_ he thought and tapped her head to see if she was alive. A puffed up face rose from the table

"Can't you read you wankpot? F OFF!!!!" she shouted. Guy ran out and closed the door. Sue returned to the desk and began to cry.

­­­

Guy ran as far as he could and entered the clothing cupboard that he always locked himself in (of course until the 'accident') and started to read the letter that was still scrunched in his sweaty hands:

Marco & associates

Barcelona

Spain

Dear Mr. Secretan

I am sorry and regret to tell you that a client of mine, Miss Adelita Rey passed away earlier this year. Her funeral was held in Barcelona one week ago with 500 people attending.

The reason of why I tell you this information is because of the contents of the will which you have received the most of. Her final wish was for you to accept the money she had saved and the two cars she owned.

Along with these things, she also gave you, Mr. G V Sercretan, legal custody of her 13 year old daughter Lolita. She will come to live with you in England. Do not worry, she speaks fluent English.

I shall talk to you further in details in two days time when you become Lolita's legal guardian. Until then I give you all the best wishes.

Yours truly,

Ms. Camila Marco

Guy was shaking

"A one night shag with some Spanish tart and this! How did she get 500 people attending her funeral? Probably that huge family of hers. What was she thinking of giving me her daughter? I haven't even got a house yet! What the hell will I do with a 13 year old! Maybe she can sleep in one of the cars…" Guy thought out loud. He continued to consider the problem at hand until Mac and Caroline entered the room. Guy quickly hid behind an outfit.

"Guy? Are you okay? We know your in here. We heard you voice…"Caroline said. _Bollocks! _ Mac began searching the rows and found a lump in the line

"Ah hah!" he said and pulled a couple of outfits off to reveal Guy trying to stand straight.

"Are you alright?" Caroline said as she walked down the row

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He shouted and left quickly _At least you guys don't have a teenager to look after!_ he thought as he strided down the corridor.


End file.
